


Safe and sane

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things can make Senga relax when he's stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and sane

Senga sits down heavily on the couch, sighs inadvertently as he lets his body sink into the soft material. It's been dark outside for hours now, but he has just finished taking a shower, changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants; his large cup of tea is already on the living room table, next to another cup, steam rising from both of them. Without paying attention to anything else he reaches for it, lets the heat of the warm porcelain sink into his hands, then down his throat after he puts his lips to it, drinks and swallows. It's calming, and this time he sighs in a way that's a lot more content, although not fully relieved.

Then there's a hand waving in front of his face, and he snaps back to reality.  
“I asked if you want candy? I bought some on the way home.” Nikaido is standing next to him, unstyled dark brown bangs falling into his face. They aren't long enough yet that his eyes hide behind them; Senga can see clearly that he is looking at him in a questioning manner.  
“Yeah, sure,” he answers apathetically, manages a small smile before he sets the cup against his lips again.

Nikaido is back within minutes, sits down next to Senga, but he doesn't offer him anything from the paper bag he has brought. Instead he puts it down on his other side, and even though Senga isn't looking at him, he can tell that Nikaido is watching him simply drink his tea.  
“Hey,” he says after a little while. “Come here.” He holds an arm out, and Senga sets his tea back on the table to scoot closer. Nikaido shuffles them around a bit, until he has his back against an armrest and arms around Senga, clumsily pushes the bag of candy off the couch but doesn't bother picking it back up.

Letting his head fall back against Nikaido's shoulder he draws a deep breath; breathes in the familiar, calming smell of the shampoo Nikaido uses, the detergent on his clothes. There's a movement in his own hair, and he can tell from the warmth that Nikaido is nuzzling his head. He's sure it's his nose against his temple, perhaps brushing the hair away from the skin. Definitely, because next is a dry yet soft touch right against his skin, and he leans into it, into the feel of Nikaido's lips on his. The arms around his waist tighten once, just a tiny little moment but Senga relishes it, the feeling of being held close, of being important. However it's not like they leave him after they loosen, instead Nikaido starts drawing small patterns on his abdomen with his fingertips, as if absentminded while he's just holding him, like he does it simply because he wants to, not because Senga needs it.

There's been a lot of work lately. There has been shoots and recordings and variety and even though Senga loves it, it does become the cause of a lot of stress. He knows Nikaido feels it too, but he seems better at coping with it, or maybe he's just not as sensitive to it as Senga is. There is a lot of things Senga could do to handle it better. Dance not only for rehearsals, but to release the tension, just move the way his body tells him to. Do some shopping or cook something fairly complicated to take his mind off work. But more often than not there's no time, and when there is time, he's too tired to do anything other than just sit in his and Nikaido's apartment.

But as always, Nikaido's presence makes it easier, somehow. With Nikaido he relaxes, even though he never forgets about the stress. And even though they've been together for years now, he always finds himself thankful that Nikaido notices, that he sees how Senga is feeling, and that he seems to know exactly what Senga needs. A cup of tea after a hot shower, soft kisses, curling up together in silence even though it's kind of late and they should get ready to go to bed, not stay there on the couch for no particular reason while the clock ticks closer to another day of busy working.

“Thanks, Nika.” Senga turns his head enough to see Nikaido in the corner of his eye, catches the reaction on his face.  
“Thanks?”  
“Yeah?” He pauses, because he really is sure that Nikaido knows. “You're helping me deal with it?”  
Nikaido's lips are back against his temple, the hint of a smile on them, a hint that Senga can't feel but knows he's wearing anyway. “I just felt like cuddling.”

And even though he can't explain it, somehow it feels even better to hear that. Because if all Nikaido does for him is done without trying, then there's no one in this entire world that could be better for him. The tea cups and the space he sometimes needs or the cuddling that ease both his mind and his body.  
“You're the best,” is all he says in response, leans further into the embrace, feels Nikaido's chest against his back, and then there's a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
“You're just really important to me. And I need my cuddles to stay sane,” Nikaido says, speaks right against his skin, and a familiar heat finds its place inside Senga. The same heat that he feels every time Nikaido tells him that he loves him, that's not at all like the first time; it's much calmer now, but almost better. It's a feeling that's constantly there, but blooms up a little further when he says things like that.

Because while that is a confirmation that he does indeed love Senga, he knows that already, and that's not the best part of it. It's that Nikaido feels the same. That all the things he does for Senga at times like these is the same things that he himself needs, and gets by doing them.


End file.
